stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Nefertem
In Egyptian mythology, Nefertem (also Nefertum, Nefer-Tem, Nefer-Temu) was originally just the young Atum (his name means beautiful Atum) at the creation of the world, who had arisen from the primal waters, in the Ennead cosmogeny. Since Atum was a solar deity, Nefertum represented sunrise, and since Atum had arisen from the primal waters in the bud of an Egyptian blue water-lily, Nymphaea caerulea, Nefertum was associated with this flower. (This flower is widely used in Egyptian art, religion and literature. In much of the literature about ancient Egypt, it is called the "(blue) lotus".After Ra's death, he managed to survive the attacks of Apophis and other goa'uld, becoming one of the System Lords although his territory and army is nothing but a small napkin compared to that of other goa'uld. History Soon... Stargate Renaissance After Apophis died on board a ha'tak returning to the Milky Way by replicators, Nefertem managed to regain control of each of his possessions previously torn by the System Lord and to strengthen them militarily. Aware of being a threat because of his offspring as part of Ra's family, Nefertem formed an alliance with System Lord Ba'al and became an underlord for a very short time. When the latter died in the Hasara Space Station by the Tok'ra, Nefertem decided to take control of as many planets as possible of the late System Lord. But during the civil war arisen for the control of the ancient domains goa'uld, the return of Anubis, forced Nefertem to surrender to the renegade goa'uld to evade reprisals. After having offered as a counterpart much of the territories that belonged to Ba'al, Nefertem was awarded the rank of System Lord by the same Anubis apparently without any contrary position. Conscious of not having the means to impose itself on the galactic scene, Nefertem remained on the sidelines in the following years that saw the rise and fall of Anubis and the return of Ra. The unexpected reappearance of Ra, led Nefertem to abandon his rank to serve the System Lord again, providing much of his territory and fleets in his possession. In the following years Nefertem clashed on numerous occasions with the armies of the Goa'uld Atum and Qetesh and sporadically also with those of Khnum and Raijin. Desperate to be recognized as System Lord by Ra himself, Nefertem worked to conquer large portions of the neighboring domains of Ra himself by completely blending his territory with that of the System Lord. Despite the first overwhelming victories, Nefertem's fortune dissolved when the fleets of Achaman, Khnum and Atum joined together managed to definitively defeat the forces of Ra and his allies, forcing the System Lord to abandon the Milky Way. Faced with the unknown to leave behind Ra, Nefertem was allowed to remain in the Milky Way although much of his domination was confiscated and reassigned to the victors. But even this apparent moment of defeat was short-lived. Subsequently Anubis managed to free himself from his captivity on the planet P7X-377, returning to power. Seized the opportunity, Nefertem militarily supported the emperor goa'uld, being temporarily elevated again to the rank of System Lord.in open violation of the peace treaty, Nefertem took full control of some planets occupied by Atum, triggering a new war with the latter. Unexpectedly, the death of Anubis ended even the already fragile and shaky kingdom of Nefertem. definitively defeated in battle, he was deprived of the rank and forced into exile. Aware of his precarious situation, nefertem abandoned the Milky Way to arrive in the galaxy pegasus and enter the service of the goa'uld Ra, who in the meantime had created a small but stable and secure realm goa'uld in the galaxy. Personality Torn, calculating, and endowed with seemingly infinite patience, Nefertem is a dangerous Goa'uld. Among the Goa'uld he is considered, despite his destitution, as a dangerous and smart tactician, who is known in particular for his long-term plans.Nefertem is considered as well as his people as self-confident and as a survival fighter with a strong will. However, he prefers to leave the fight to his Jaffa, although he has a high value on the battlefield due to his tactical and strategic knowledge. Compared to other Goa'uld he appears affable to jovial, even to those who are more powerful than he. He no longer has any apparent fear (he once feared Apophis) and takes things as they are, to turn them into opportunities and transform them as he sees fit. His adaptability and his will to survive makes him a strong opponent who keeps coming back and pursuing with infinite perseverance. .Category:Underlords Category:Goa'uld (Pg)